


Stars

by joufancyhuh



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Fluff, Multi, No Hinge, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/pseuds/joufancyhuh
Summary: Stars over Kadara never shine quite as bright.





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GuileandGall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/gifts).



Ryder waved from her spot on the hill at the shadowed approach of the two men. A chorus of laughter filtered up to greet her ears, casting a lingering smile on her lips, one of the men shoving at the other while they neared. 

She spread out the edges of her blanket from the Tempest that formed a makeshift picnic, the location overlooking the sparkling of Kadara Port to the East, and the beautiful blackness of the Wastes to the West, only stars to light their faces. Reaching into her basket, she dragged out a rare bottle of whiskey she procured and saved until what she felt might be the right moment. 

The guys reached the top of the hill as she popped the top off, pouring the three of them a glass before sitting the bottle aside. She held up two of the glasses, one in each hand. 

Bain reached her first, slipping the glass into his hand as he bent his head for a warm welcome kiss. He chose a seat by her side, the quiet reverie she enjoyed from him as he sipped his drink. 

Reyes, ever the showman, drew her in for a deeper kiss, prying her lips apart with his tongue while snaking the glass into his own hands. A wicked grin spanned his face as he pulled back, falling to the ground on the other side of her. He settled his back into her chest, using her for support while he knocked back his first round. 

She leaned into Bain, whose arm circled her shoulders while she rescued her own drink from Reyes’ greedy fingers. The whiskey hit her tongue, strong and smooth as it slid down her throat. She savored the taste, eyes closed with a low hum in her lips. 

“What’s the occasion, Little Duck?” 

Ryder glanced to Bain, then back down to Reyes, her fingers playing in the gelled strands of his hair. “Us three have been working a lot lately.” She rested her head onto Bain’s broad shoulder, Reyes’ weight on her chest. “But this is important, moments like this. We shouldn’t forget to stop once in awhile and just enjoy the scenery.” 

“I’m enjoying the scenery right now,” Reyes purred from her lap, deep brown eyes shifting from her to Bain. 

Bain rolled his own eyes, a small shake of his head. But she chuckled, burrowing into the kett-hunter’s side, letting the warmth of the two most important men in Andromeda warm her. Stars hung over her head, but they weren’t the only light. 


End file.
